our_strange_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Malcolm Mercury
Dr Malcolm Mercury was a proficient member of the Society of Idiosyncratic Sciences, well versed in multiple fields with a speciality in neuroscience. In 1976 at the Society’s annual congress, Mercury was hailed as a gifted young man with some interesting ideas. Multiple individuals endorsed his work, including two wealthy families, a military official and several politicians. As a result, he was given an almost abhorrently large sum of money as a grant to further his research. He had few months of fame within the Society, as the young man who successfully conducted a head transplant on a pair of monkeys. That year he became acquainted with many popular individuals within the Society, most notably Dr Wilson Ambrose, whom Mercury held in high regards as a figure of inspiration in the field. By this point in time, Dr Mercury was already married to Elizabeth Bocelli, and had their first son Saire Bocelli the year prior. He worked primarily out of his home country of Italy up until the late 1980s. Dr Mercury moved on immediately from head transplants to brain transplants, but was majorly unsuccessful. He gathered up a team of like-minded men and women, and had a laboratory and facility built to house the project, but they couldn’t carry the procedure past putting a brain in a different body. The monkeys’ bodies either rejected the organ, died during the transplants, or died after. It was proposed that they try it on three or more healthy human subjects. All were unsuccessful. Papers state the subjects were voluntary, but distressed families of the deceased individuals said otherwise. Controversy was dispelled when Mercury’s team produced contracts signed by each individual put onto the table. Mercury pushed the transplant research to the side in favour of mythoscience and mythobiology, hoping to appease hid dwindling endorsers, and find something in mythical biology that would help the research move forward – an idea coined from Dr Ambrose’s research into miracle cures in the late 1940s. Two more facilities were under construction in Belgium and France, during the time before their completion Dr Mercury and his wife had two more sons, Gray and Kempton Bocelli. Soon after, they had their first daughter Molly Bocelli in 1982. Troublesome mythical creatures and individuals were transported to Mercury’s facilities under the guise of rehabilitation centres, mental health institutions and specialist hospitals. He made it apparent to associates that individuals with peculiar neurological abilities would be of most value to him. There was a peculiar influx of missing-person cases throughout the 1980s. Dr Mercury reached out to Dr Ambrose out of similar interest, and without ever replying to this business proposition, Dr Ambrose turned up at Mercury’s facility in Venice in the autumn of 1986. There was a dispute between them when Mercury asked if he would be willing to hand over test subjects that were in possession of Ambrose’s acclaimed immortality elixir. He claimed he could further his research and perfect it. Dr Ambrose took offense to this and insisted he no longer had anyone affected with it in his facility in England. He refused any other work with Dr Mercury, for reasons he never elaborated on further than calling him a ‘buffoon of a man for even inquiring in the first place.’ Dr Mercury’s family moved to England in 1987, and immediately commissioned another facility be build off the coast. After narrowly escaping prosecution in Italy, his team was instructed to do much more than just snatch potential test subjects. His institute had become skilled enough for the facility in England to go largely undetected up until 2016. Elizabeth Bocelli passed away from an unspecified illness in 1989, and in his grief Mercury quickly remarried, but just as swiftly divorced his second wife. His marriage to Selene Sinclair lasted approximately a year before they split, and resolved to remain business partners. His children naturally grew older, moved away, and developed lives of their own. His sons, however, did keep close ties with their father and step into the family business. Saire was the particular favourite, showing excellent skill in the mythoscientific fields. By this point, Mercury’s interested had become much wider, and he was feverishly obsessed with not only transplanting human brains and consciousness, but other branches of preventing natural death. Dr Ambrose and Dr Mercury developed a known hatred for one another in the Society. In the early 2000s, a young and gifted scouting spy in his staff, Andres Rios, reported interesting activity between three individuals in the city of Blackmoore. It was quickly realised that two were immortal, and there were multiple attempts to bring them over to the facility in France. Attempts were unsuccessful until December 2006, wherein Mercury’s staff managed to successfully stage the death of Viola Ernestine, and move her to France. Ms Ernestine was known to be the daughter of one of Dr Ambrose’s escaped test subjects, and as such Mercury’s team was curious at the genetic nature of her condition. They proceeded to test its hereditability by impregnating the woman via IVF. The processes was not successful for a total of seven years, but at nine-months pregnant Viola was taken out of the facility by escaping patients. The twins that had been expected were never recovered. Mercury’s team performed their first successful brain transplant in 2011. Most his time was then spent devoted to the transplant surgeries. His attention was brought back to a biological immortality, when Rios returned to report not only had he caught sight of Viola, but the same man he had seen the first time, supposedly resurrected by a friend, and a very powerful young woman with the ability to destroy almost anything. Overjoyed at the news, Mercury sent his trusted colleage Cilla Shackleford and her team out to retrieve them. Alongside them, Mercury dragged Dr Ambrose and his assistant Harvey Moreno into the facility. For half a year, the five were kept in the English facility alongside other patients, and Dr Ambrose amongst the staff, conditioned to obey. Ms Ernestine was expectantly un-co-operative, as were the other two, her daughter Akin Ernestine and their friend Dr Reichenstein. A week before they were scheduled to be moved to France because of a concern they might be broken out, exactly that occurred. Mercury was killed in the escape, and the facility was abandoned. His staff, however, retrieved his brain and effectively resurrected him in a new body. Enraged, Mercury pursued the makeshift family the three subjects had been a part of. His attempts to bring them back, and later kill them, were unsuccessful. Dr Mercury murdered Dr Ambrose in the following years, claiming he ruined his career. Dr Mercury was murdered by his daughter after his eldest son Saire conducted damaging drug experiments on her. The two had conspired to gather their estranged family and move out of the country. Category:Scientist Category:Other Category:Male Category:Father Category:Adult Category:Evil